Sacramento Clinic for Omegas
by nerdygaycas
Summary: Dean has been under suppressants for years hiding his omega nature but after an unpleasant experience in jail he'll have to learn to be a proper omega, always obedient to his alpha. For spnkink meme


**Okay guys, this is my first alpha/omega fic. I'm a great fan of those and unfortunately there aren't enough destiel knotting fics**

**have some kinky smut and leave reviews!**

* * *

A wave of panic accompanied by heat hit him when he was sixteen years old. At first he assumed it was the heat of Kansas, the natural warm gust of wind licking his skin and clinging to it, the need to go to the nearest shop and buy something refreshing and then rest under the shade of a tree.

Except it wasn't.

Locked in his room and stripped of all garment, Dean Winchester discovered he was an omega. Worst of all, an omega going into his first heat.

Fat drops of sweat ran over tanned flesh. He was getting wet in all the wrong places, this shouldn't be happening to him. He was a Winchester, for fuck's sake! Male Winchesters were strong, virile, and natural alphas! It wasn't like he was the exception to that rule, right? He couldn't be an… an omega.

There was no one else at home and Dean prayed thankfully for it. If Sammy, his younger brother, who had already shown signs of being an alpha (as Dean knew he should be) he'd never hear the end of it.

Being an omega was a shame; the lowest class of society, treated like brainless beings used only for the benefit of the alphas, to bed and breed, to follow orders and be dutiful.

He couldn't be an omega.

Imprisoned in the thickness of his own scent, the wetness of his anus and the unbearable fever of his body, Dean didn't hear the sound of footsteps, nor did he identified the figure standing in front of him. Everything was blurry and he felt dizzy, the only thing he knew was that a powerful smell invaded his nostrils.

"Dean, Dean!" came the chant from a faraway place.

Dean attempted to stand on his feet but his knees were weak and he collapsed on the floor, rutting his groin against the rug to get some kind of friction, palming his ass and pushing his fingers inside the dampness of his hole.

"Shit"

Dean dozed off in a restless sleep and when he woke up, to his utter dismay, the agonizing hotness smothering him hadn't ceased, if anything, it felt stronger. Suddenly all he could think of was _knot, knot, knot, apha, knot, NOW._

A strong grip lifted his upper body and through glassy eyes a familiar face greeted him. It was his father. Dean felt so intensely sick with himself, his body was aching for alpha contact and the nearest by was his father. No matter how much he wanted to think otherwise the strong smell of the alpha was enveloping him in a cocoon of desire and submissiveness.

He lunged forwards to get closer but in that same instant, the heaviness of his own body threw him on the floor limp and lax.

"This for your own good, son."

The last image his foggy mind captured was the figure of John Winchester, needle in hand, and a face distorted between disgust and shame.

Three years passed. Dean always made sure of injecting his suppressants when the heat was nearing (injections were much more efficient than pills). His medications weren't legal, omegas weren't supposed to avoid their heats. Omegas were to be used and owned, to be bent like bitches and to take it up the ass without any complains.

It was the natural order of things. Alphas ruled the society, betas were free but stuck in the middle, and omegas were fucktoys.

As much as it pained Dean he'd come to terms with himself, John had made sure of covering for him: never letting him go into heat again, making sure he never went near other alphas who could easily scent him, disguising him as a beta for the judging eye of the world.

He was also the one to get the injections for the heat and the only who knew what Dean truly was.

It was a warm spring night, perfect to get arrested.

Dean had gone out to clear his head. With his little brother living on campus at Stanford and his father slumped on the couch with the trace of whiskey in his breath, Dean found no trouble sneaking out to a party and have some fun. Betas went out and drank, and he was already nineteen! Couldn't have people thinking he wasn't the average young beta with a need to get wasted and fuck, could he?

The host of the party was some girl named Ruby, he didn't know her and didn't care, he wasn't there to make friends with her. Dean drank a couple of beers, smoked some weed, and fucked two girls at least.

By the time he was out on the street and two blocks away from the house, not being able to walk straight for all the money in the world, a police car stopped him. He got arrested.

Three days in jail. Three days not being able to get hold of his father. Three days of shitty food. Three days and then the heat struck.

He was in the communal showers when it happened. His senses became sharper, he could breathe in and distinguish every aroma, hear each drop of water thumping on the tiles, feel the change of the air on the softness of his burning skin; his cock pressed against his lower belly already dripping pre-come, and his hole clenching and loosening, letting his pheromones float on the air.

He curled in a corner, with his knees crushed to his chest and his head hidden. But the position did nothing to conceal his pheromones and rapidly he was surrounded by a group of five or six alphas, all smirking mischievously and snarling and growling, and all of them naked.

"What've we got here, boys?" said one of the alphas; his voice was easy enough to distinguish, Alistair. "Winchester, right? What is a pretty little omega doing in the showers during his heat? Didn't your mommy tell you not to get out when your slutty hole gets all wet, bitch?"

The others laughed grotesquely, Dean clutched his knees closer and tears came out of his eyes.

A hand yanked his head and forced him to look up at the gang of excited alphas. There were five in front and the one holding him. There was no escape and to his self-loathe his body was screaming to be fucked, to have a knot buried deep inside of him, stretching him wide open.

"Aren't you a beauty?" a black alpha Dean didn't know the name of came striding towards him, his scent was strong but not so appealing. "Gonna take my knot in that hole of yours, slut?"

Dean pulled his arms tighter around his own frame. A kick to his side left him on the floor and he whimpered, which was a really bad decision because the sound went directly to the alphas' swelling knots.

In less than a couple of seconds, all six alphas towered over him, his dignity ripped to shreds as his own voice plead with desperation for something, anything.

They manhandled him to his knees, an unfamiliar crotch facing him, hands touching him everywhere, and fingers prodding his wet hole.

"Please, please… don't, please, stop!"

Now he was on his four, hands closed into fists and sight blurry.

"Let go of me! Fuck! Please, let me _goooo_!"

"I don't think so, pretty boy. Why else would you come here, omega? Don't wanna get knocked up?" murmured Zachariah in a silky voice.

"Please, don't! I'm begging you, don't" choked Dean between sobs. He didn't know what he was doing anymore, he needed a cock inside him but his rational part, the one that wasn't affected by the heat, cried for an end to this.

He had already accepted his luck, stopped flailing his limbs like crazy when three guards rushed in.

"Get away!" shouted the tallest of them.

The other two carried tranquilliser guns, they shot the alphas hastily and helped him to his feet with severity.

The guards conducted him to a small interrogating room. Two of them entered and one remained outside.

"What's your name, son?" asked the black one, his name was Rufus or Rupert, Dean didn't remember very well.

His mind was whirling and the embarrassing scene had only increased the symptoms of his heat.

"D-dean"

"The hell were you thinking, barging in there like a damn bitch?" exclaimed the other guard. Dean didn't know his name. "They could've raped you!"

"Hey, go easy, McCurdy. He's just an omega"

The other, McCurdy huffed but calmed down.

"Dean. What you did wasn't right. There's a reason we keep omegas apart. Alphas and betas? They don't cause much trouble, but you, kid—" he whistled and crossed his arms over his chest leaning back on the chair.

"I'm sorry, sir. But it wasn't m-my fault! It's not fair, omegas shouldn't be treated like shit. We're people too, you know?"

"Dean, listen to me. It's fine. You're in heat, we get things can get a little… hard to understand under your current state."

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You think because you're betas you're better than me, is that it?"

McCurdy glared at him. "You think this is a game, kid? Guards like us have to be betas to keep a cold head when knotheads and bitches like you get all dramatic over some stupid pheromones in the air"

"McCurdy! He's an omega!" interrupted Rufus silencing his partner.

"Dam right I am" retorted Dean, his heat pushed aside by the anger running through his veins. However every couple of minutes or so a twist of arousal caused him to stroke his hard dick.

Rufus and McCurdy talked with their heads close together, glancing at him at intervals.

"Okay, kid. Why didn't you say something when we brought you in?" McCurdy questioned, he was by all means still angry but he'd became incredibly good at hiding it behind a mask of hypocritical kindness.

"I… No one knows I'm an omega"

"What?" both guards sounded surprised, their faces told the same.

"I… " Dean sighed and shifted uncomfortably

"You what, son?" that was Rufus, however there was a sharp edge to his voice.

Dean stared at the man and fought the humiliating tears.

"Suppressants" his voice was barely a whisper.

"Dammit!" McCurdy shook his head and the look he was giving Dean was full of pity. "Who gave them to you, kid?"

Dean knew he was in deep trouble but he couldn't hold information from the police, they'd find out one way or another.

"My father"

Sacramento Clinic for Omegas was a nice, yet terrifying place.

Dean was out of his heat, and now in custody of Sam. No omega was ever completely free, even if they were adults; they needed someone to take custody of them. Unpredictable, naïve creatures, omegas were. You couldn't trust an omega, not when they were vulnerable to emotional swings due to their heats.

Sam was his closest alpha relative, and in consequence his new custodian.

What a shock it'd been for him to discover his big brother was an omega. He'd flown all the way from California to Kansas, but he hadn't judged or mocked him, and for that Dean was grateful.

"Dude, don't mention it. It's not your fault. You should've told me though."

"Yeah, for what?"

"To help you find a mate, jerk, so you wouldn't be moping around"

Dean rolled his eyes.

They had to wait very little before being called to the doctor's office. That day Dean was going to be interned in the Sacramento Clinic for Omegas. The police had recommended it after Dean's little not so submissive outburst. He was a confused omega, the little thing. He needed to be taught his place.

The doctor was a short man with strong accent. Crowley. He hadn't been all that thorough; he'd just checked Dean quickly and then signed the admission.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded because, yeah, it wasn't half as bad as he'd expected.

Sam said his goodbye and departed quickly, after all he was studying at Stanford and Dean didn't want him to waste time here.

They let him sleep without interruptions that night. His room was nice but it lacked comfort. Everything was so clinical and impersonal.

The nurse, a chubby lady woke him with a knock on the door. As instructions required, Dean took a shower and bathed.

By the time he was back to his room, after a little breakfast, there was a man sitting on his bed with his back to the headboard.

"Oh, Dean, right?" the man stood up and smiled showing a little of his gums.

Dean nodded and entered warily. "Who are you?"

"I'm Castiel. Your new caretaker"

"Oh. Right" Dean wrapped his arms around him and shied away until his back was against the wall.

"Don't be shy, Dean" Castiel laughed "I'm here to take care of you. To help you" a hand extended waiting to be taken.

Dean took the hand hesitantly and let himself be led through corridors and rooms until they were in a big room, the bed the most attracting object in it.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

Dean, once again, just nodded.

"Sit on the bed. I have to give you the introductory speech"

Dean observed how Castiel opened drawers withdrawing several different sex toys and his skin covered on goose bumps.

"Sacramento Clinic for Omegas ensures the best treatment to shape omegas to their mold. Here you're going to be trained to serve your alpha, not just physically but mentally as well, to embrace your omega qualities and obey your alpha. Alphas like tight holes, but in your case, I've been informed the situation varies a little. You were under suppressants for years, right?"

"Yes" Dean was getting hard under his hospital gown, the sole commanding voice of Castiel reverberating in his bones.

"Suppressants are noxious to the health of any omega, Dean. It could've harmed you in ways we don't know, therefore a most profound treatment has been advised. As I was saying, you're gonna learn to take a knot and to please your alpha above all. To support any kind of treatment your alpha gives you, and we're going to prepare you for breeding, to make sure you are still able to bear children. That clear?"

Dean was blushing scarlet by now, his cock hard and his hole was getting slick. Fuck.

"Okay, we're gonna start with the basics." Castiel grabbed a tube and squeezed jelly substance out of it coating his fingers abundantly. "Oh, I almost forgot. As your caretaker, I'm also going to play the alpha role, Dean. We're not going to be mated, though."

Dean released an annoying growl at that, which he didn't know where it'd come from.

"Silence, Dean" the omega obeyed immediately "on your back, feet on the mattress and legs wide open"

It was impersonal, but at the same time it wasn't. Dean was supposed to spend seven days here. Seven days and he'd be a trained omega ready to be mated to a strong alpha.

A finger prodded at his hole, it felt cold but slipped easily. Castiel crooked it in the rim and drew it out and in again. "I'm using lube just this once because if I'm not mistaken it's the first thing your hole has ever taken. Am I mistaken?"

Dean moaned and lowered his body to fuck himself on Castiel's finger.

"Dean. Answer me" a heavy hand slapped his thigh dragging him back to reality.

"Y-yess"

"Very well. I want you to remain still, Dean. Don't say a word."

Dean's hole, with Castiel's help, was soon oozing natural lube, a transparent fluid that smelled of musk and arousal. Castiel being the professional alpha that he was didn't stop his own nature at having a virgin omega displayed beneath him.

"You're doing very good, Dean."

Dean held back a mewl, eyes shut tight and hips kept in place by Castiel's firm grip.

"You're gonna be a very pretty omega after your training, Dean. Your body's gonna take any knot and you're gonna get huge with your alpha's seed growing inside you."

Their lips met for the first time. Castiel forced his mouth open, not that Dean was refusing, and he let him inside almost at once, allowing the exploratory touch of his caretaker's tongue. Castiel nipped at his lower lip extracting a loud groan from the back of his throat.

Having Castiel's tongue shoveled inside his mouth, and three of Castiel's fingers in his ass was the most amazing thing he'd ever experienced. But too suddenly, he lacked both, no tongue and no fingers.

Castiel was rapidly by his side holding what looked like a black butt plug of about five inches.

"Okay, Dean. Today you're going to learn self restraint. You're gonna keep that pretty mouth shut, hold still and most importantly: _you do not come unless I let you, _clear?"

Dean nodded, hips motionless despite his urge to buck them up. He closed his eyes and breathed as calmly as he could.

With one swift thrust, the whole length of the plug was inside the omega's hole. Dean whimpered as the toy slammed his prostate again and again.

"Shh, shh Dean. No need to make a sound"

All little mewls and moans died away with Castiel's gentle command. The caretaker marveled at Dean's fast learning, he'd be a good omega to his alpha.

The thrusts of the plug turned faster and faster and still Dean kept his hips firm on the mattress, if sometimes they rose a bit Dean would tie them back down, eyes wide open and heavy with pleasure.

Castiel felt the tension building in Dean's almost stationary body; it was covered in a sheer layer of sweat and his hole clenched around the plug to keep it inside, _such a hungry virgin hole_.

Dean had no time to notice the absence of Castiel's steady hand before cold metal encircled the base of his penis.

"Really, Cas?" Dean's voice was raspy but it disclosed a lack of subservience.

"Are you… questioning me, _boy_?" Castiel was still fully clothed, the only evidence of their actions a bulge trapped in his slacks. He squeezed Dean's flushed penis to emphasize his dominance. Then he tsked and shook his head in disappointment. "You were doing so well, Dean. I'll have to put that mouth of yours to good use"

Dean felt his mouth watering at the prospect of what his… Castiel was implying and he'd deny it forever but he did drooled a little when the caretaker zipped down his pants and liberated a thick penis, head pearled with beads of arousal.

Pre-come spread gently over plush lips by Castiel's thumb, Dean licked his lips to get to taste the essence of his dominant, humming delightfully at its contact with his tongue.

"There's a good omega" Castiel caressed his cheek with the back of his hand and Dean felt stupid for liking this way too much, this was supposed to be just a lesson!

"Now, Dean. I'm going to let you suck me but I want you to go slow, okay? Don't want you to choke on it"

His caretaker's cock was thick and long, crowned by dark pubic hair. Dean's lusty desire turned out to be stronger than Castiel's words. The entire shaft inside his mouth, poking down his throat and hollowing his cheeks, Dean began a constant and comfortable rhythm, sucking the dick as if it were some kind of popsicle on a hot day.

Castiel stroked Dean's short hair to give the omega some kind of reward to then thrust his hips with aggressiveness fucking Dean's mouth without retaliation. Dean's eyes were watering but he kept accepting the cock down his throat with purrs.

"Little gag reflex, huh? That's an _ah_… advantage. You like this, Dean? Like the feeling of your mouth being used as a little bitch? You are _so obedient_. Have no idea how beautiful you look with a big cock in your mouth, Dean. You were _made_ for this, to be fucked. Do you understand?"

Castiel came the moment Dean's lips sucked his balls, and Dean swallowed the alpha's come gingerly.

After that Castiel left the room to eat something while Dean remained in the training room with unyielding instructions not to touch himself (cock already freed) until Castiel's return.

By the time the caretaker was back he knew something was different, the instant he walked the hall his adept nose sniffed the air noticing the dense reek of omega in the air. Dean was the only patient in this hall. Dammit.

It was known for a fact that omegas could experience spontaneous heats after being sexually over stimulated, even if they had recently passed their heat. That being the case, Dean's training would require more placating methods.

The moment he opened the door Dean practically leapt over to him humping his erection against Castiel's leg and dampening his slacks with the lube of his hole.

"Dean, stop" it was a low growl, a menacing tone that made Dean stumble backwards and fall on his ass with a bleary look on his lust blown eyes.

"Please, Cas… please"

Castiel sighed and sat on the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose and knowing this was a lost cause. Dean was in heat, and as any other virginal omega (not having taken a proper knot), his body wouldn't satiate, and Castiel, being a strong alpha was lost in the aroma of the omega.

Still, this was supposed to be a lesson, maybe he could squish some teachings here; a practical test to make the omega's body learn some basic rules. Yeah, he could do that.

Not that it wasn't a good idea with the high probabilities of ending mated to the omega; there was a reason these trainings were done when the omega was free of the stupor of the heat.

"Dean, look at me. Look at me, Dean!" the omega was kneeling on the floor with his nose nuzzling Castiel's clothed dick, taking everything in. The sight of him, naked and sweaty with his own slick running down his ass and his lips parted was so tempting, but Castiel was a caretaker and taking Dean during his heat wasn't part of the plan.

"Fuck me, Cas. I want you in me"

Castiel bit his lip fighting his instinct; at least he had to make sure this wasn't just heat talking. He couldn't force Dean into taking his knot; it was unethical to take such advantages of an omega even if it was something that happened frequently.

Dean moaned profusely and straddled Castiel with potent thighs tucking his head on the crook of the alpha's neck. "Take me, Cas" said the omega biting Castiel's earlobe and eliciting a growl from the shorter man.

"On your fours, slut" the simple sobriquet sent a shiver down Dean's spine, he complied attentively, ass on the air ready to take in his alpha. The idea of being knotted with Castiel, to have his seed painting his tight channel was too enticing and his breathing hitched.

"Are you sure, Dean?" the omega nodded with ferocity wiggling his ass back to get some friction from the alpha yet he found none. "You do understand there's a high chance of mating here?"

Dean was tired of the pep talk, the only thing he needed right now was a swelling dick spreading his asshole, a powerful alpha mounting him.

"Goddamit, Cas! Yes, yes. Get your fucking knot in me!"

A quick slap on his ass had Dean groaning both from excitement and pain, he was pretty sure the line between the two vanished the moment Castiel laid a finger on him.

"Don't forget your place, Dean. You're an omega, it'd do you good to remember your status"

"'M sorry, Cas. Sorry… I just _need_" Dean screamed when two fingers slipped in his tight channel scissoring him open with efficiency.

Castiel bit one of his ass cheeks and pumped Dean's dick to later let it fall and give it a harsh tug.

"What is it that you need, Dean? Mhmm? Is it my cock, do you want me to fill that little asshole of yours, Dean, is it what you're asking?"

"Yes, yes, Cas! Fuck me"

Body tensing in bittersweet anticipation Dean could hear how drops of slick fell from his ass to the sheets making a wet mess of the bed. It was a good thing he was producing so much lube because when Cas guided his dick inside Dean it wasn't a gentle prod, it was a forceful stab that reached his prostate and hit it with ferocity.

Dean mewled and moved his hips backs in a vain attempt to get Cas deeper inside him, to suck his cock with his hole.

"So greedy, Dean! You've been denying your hole from proper nourishment for too long. Aren't you ashamed, Dean? Fuck, look how you're pulling me inside!"

Dean felt strong hands on his hips moving him in a more graceful motion and Castiel leaning over him to drape his body over Dean.

"Hnnnng… _Cas_"

"Dean" the alpha chuckled and moaned near the omega's shoulder blades "You try to fight your nature, Dean, but you're a natural!" the thrusts became agonizingly slower, Castiel's hands stroking his back with devotion. "You're so tight, Dean. Can you feel how hardly you're grabbing my cock, so desperate and needy? That's the omega in you, Dean. You're a bitch in heat and that pretty hole's gonna take anything I give to it like the slut his owner is."

"Casss"

"Yes, Dean.. I'm an omega caretaker but I've never _ever_ seen a hole so greedy as yours, I can feel it dragging me inside, wanting to milk me all. Is that what you want, Dean? To milk my cock and stuff all that come inside your hole?"

The omega was a puddle of soft whimpering needy sounds barely supported by the weak strength of his arms.

"I'm your caretaker, Dean." Castiel brought down his hand and spanked the omega thrice until his right cheek was hot pink "When I ask a question you respond"

"Yes, alpha"

"What do you want, Dean?"

The alpha started a slow building pace of shallow but quick plunges inside Dean's ass, kissing his lower back with open mouthed osculations.

"Cas… alpha… I want your knot, your knot inside me, alpha. I- I want to feel your come in me, your seed growing inside me, Cas. I want you to b-breed me" Dean, although heated by their actions never lose connection between mouth and brain. He was well aware of what he was asking.

"You want to carry my children, Dean? Are you sure, because we all know omegas aren't trustworthy during their heats… you turn into horny vicious little things ready to hump the first alpha leg you see… Wasn't that what you did? Hump my leg?"

Dean swore under his breath, he knew Castiel was giving him an option here, to fuck but not to knot, to choose another alpha with his knot and his children, or to remain here, with the caretaker he'd grown so fond of. The choice was easy.

"Yes, Cas. I want it… all of it. With you. Only you.. Please, Cas, give me your knot. _Please_"

The grace of his thrusts had vanished, now lasted only the erratic stabs leaving just the head to slam home again.

Dean felt the member inside him beginning to enlarge his already stretched channel more and more only to withdraw and press inside.

"Can you feel that, babe? That's my knot" Dean melted at the endearment, his hole more lax allowed the entrance of Castiel's swelled knot. Jesus Christ! That thing was friggin' huge, he knew it'd be large but he felt as if he was about to explode and the worst part, the knot kept growing.

"Cas" Dean said, his voice struggling captive between sobs "It's too… big. I can't, Cas. It hurts"

Castiel flattened Dean's body on the mattress and rolled them over their side so he was spooning Dean from behind, hips still thrusting regularly inside the omega.

"Shh, Dean… You're doing so well." The alpha lavished his now mate with kisses on the back of his neck, and then bit until blood ran to mark him, then later tugged him closer with a hand on his waist.

"You're a strong omega, Dean. God, look at that, your pretty hole is having a feast down there, babe. _Ah_…" with one last thrust Cas was coming deep inside Dean and the omega followed almost on cue, hole clenching around the alpha's cock "You're gonna leave me dry, Dean, your ass is too greedy"

Dean was still hurting but it was a pain that felt right, because Cas was his mate, his alpha, and Dean wanted nothing more than to make him happy. He turned his head and Cas sealed their lips in a tight dance of tongues and teeth, his dominance showing and Dean presented no resistance.

"How long does this lasts?" gestured Dean to where their bodies where joined together and he sounded oh so tired that Cas giggled and placed a kiss on his shoulder.

"An hour or two" Dean nodded at his mate's words and pressed his back closer to Cas' chest, he could feel his heartbeat as if it were his own and wondered if that was normal or was the new mate bond thing.

Sam came after one week as he'd promised.

The youngest Winchester was waiting for his brother in an uncomfortable plastic blue chair.

After some ten minutes the double doors opened and there came Dean, smiling and looking happy but submissive, a proper omega. Very close to him was a slightly shorter man with disheveled dark hair and piercing blue eyes, his hand resting on Dean's lower back.

"Heyya, Sammy!"

"Hi, Dean. You passed your training I guess?"

The man with dark hair spoke "Yes, he did extremely well"

"So that's good news. We can find you a good mate then" Sam was having a little trouble deciding between two suitable alphas Dean, as his custodian and brother he had to make sure to mate Dean properly.

Dean blushed and cupped his nape looking at the wall. The other man, whoever he was, pulled Dean closer to him and whispered something in his ear.

"About that… I know it's your legal right as closest alpha family and all but uh… this—" he pointed at Cas "he's Castiel. My mate"

Sam narrowed his eyes inspecting the guy, he looked well groomed, had a good job (if he was employed here) and his eyes denoted affection for his brother.

Dean had a hand over his stomach drawing little circles and his head was resting on Castiel's shoulder.

"Your mate… _mate_?" asked Sam incredulously, eyes drifting to Dean's hand

"Yes, Sam. His mate" Cas responded and then pressed a kiss to Dean's temple, hand settling over Dean's.

Sam smiled at the sight. At least he needn't decide between those two pretentious alphas anymore, and hey, he was going to be an uncle!


End file.
